dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Emotes
Emotes Emotes are actions that your character can perform. Some of them, like sit (which slowly heals your character), have in-game uses. Emotes can be gathered from emote puzzles, which usually requires a team of characters working together by standing on tiles and pulling levers in order to access secret rooms. They can also be gathered by certain NPC quests or from creature drops. Note that in the case of puzzles, it is sufficient to have the person standing on the tile closest to the lever walk over and pull it. A separate person is not needed, but having a leader responsible for coordinating where people stand and pulling levers can be practical. NOTE: Emotes are obtainable by non-paying members too. The only ones you can't are /hi, /kiss, /point and /pfc since you have to talk to NPCs or fight monsters to get them. (This may have changed as of the 3/16/06 bugfix) Finding Emotes /Appl * What it does: Your character claps hands over his head. * Location: (-2,-6) * Players Needed: 9 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# The switch for this puzzle cave enterance is on a cliff that must be accessed by going up one room and through the cave. Someone must activate this switch for the rest of the party. That person will not be able to enter at the same time as everyone else, so either bring a 10th player, or have one player use a second character to open it. *# In the first room, have one person standing on each of the 5 tiles and pull the lever. *# In the second room, have one person standing on each of the 9 tiles needed to form a plus (+) sign and pull the lever. *# In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /appl. /Bye * What it does: Your character waves good-bye * Location: (4,1) * Players Needed: 6 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# In the first room, walk down the staircase. *# In the second room, have one person standing on each of the 6 tiles and pull the lever. *# In the third room, have one person standing on each of the 6 blank tiles and pull the lever. *# In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /bye. /Cross * What it does: Your character crosses his arms. * Location: (10,-24) * Players Needed: 9 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# Stand on the black and white tile to open the cave and enter. *# Move on to the next room to see a 9x9 grid with some numbers on them. Sudoku, no? *# Solve the soduku puzzle and stand on all the 9s. Or follow the spoiler below xD *# Get one person to step on each of the tiles marked in blue as shown in picture. *# Pull the lever and enter the next room. Click on the glowing statue to get your brand new /cross emote. Show Fear (/Fear) * What it does: Your character crouches in fear, covering his head. * Location: (19,24) * Players Needed: 1 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# In the room, go to the far left corner of the dock that protrudes towards the left. You will see a small snippet of dock that juts out from the left side of the screen. This is your goal. You have to stand on the left side of the ledge that sticks out next to the bushes *# When you step on the left corner of the pier, a platform will rise from the sea. Quickly cross to the far left corner to raise a second platform. *# Quickly step across onto dry land. The exit to the next room is invisible, but you can simply take a step up (there isn't much room to move, so it's pretty easy to find) *# Enter the small temple-like building to find the glowing emote statue. Click on the statue and a success message will tell you that you have acquired /fear. (Also note that if you stand on any of the temporary blocks for too long, you'll be automatically transported back to your last save point.) /Hi * What it does: Your character bows in greeting * Location: (14,20) * Players Needed: 1 * How to acquire: Complete blacksmith dungeon ** Blacksmith Dungeon - The emote is one of the rewards you can get for finishing this dungeon. Keys for this dungeon are dropped by Dark Miners, Dark Bakers, and Dark Smiths. Dark Smiths can be found in the area around 14, 21. Even though only one person is needed to obtain the emote, you will most likely need a party for the dungeon itself. Notes: Because it requires the ability to enter a dungeon outside of Astrub, /hi cannot be obtained by free to play characters. /Kiss * What it does: Your character blows a kiss with a little floaty heart. * Location: Don Rouann (1,0) * Players Needed: 1 * How to acquire: Complete the quest *# Speak with Don Rouann (optional) *# Acquire 1 crab pincer. Crab pincers drop from crabs. For low-level characters, (12,4), (13,1) or (12,0) are recommended. *# Speak with Don Rouann and give him the crab pincer (he calls it the Crab Grip). *# Answer his questions as follows: *## Declare this question as stupid *## That depends *## Depending to the day, the context, the couple... *# Wait until the Secret Hour. The Secret Hour is between midnight and 01:00, game time. You can see the in-game time by choosing clock in the portrait/compass/clock circle. *# Speak with Don Rouann during the Secret Hour and receive the /kiss emote. Notes: Because it requires the ability to speak to an NPC outside of Astrub, /kiss cannot be obtained by free to play characters. Get Mad (/Mad) * What it does: Your character shakes his fist in defiance. * Location: (-6,24) * Players Needed: 6 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# Step on the switch outside the cave to enter. *# In the first room, have one person standing on each of the 6 tiles and pull the lever. Have someone memorize or note down the relative position of the tiles. *# In the second room, have one person standing on each of the 6 tiles forming the same pattern as in the first room (see diagram) and pull the lever. *# In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /mad. Note: the stone door closes pretty fast so hurry to run in along with everyone. /Oups * What it does: Your character lets fly a mighty fart. * Location: (-4,12) Right after the entrance to the swamp. * Players Needed: 1 * How to acquire: Use the scroll ** This emote is dropped by Crocodyl in the form of a scroll called Parchment of 'Wind of Panic'. Once you have the item, double click it in your inventory to use it and gain the emote. Large groups are recommended for higher drop rates, and the monsters might be non-trivial. /Pfc1 /Pfc2 /Pfc3 * What it does: Plays paper, rock, scissors * Location: Grizmine (2,-1) * Players Needed: 1 * How to acquire: Complete the quest *# Buy "Secrets of Squirrels Language" book (50 kama) at the library (4,1) to understand squirrel talk. The book must be bought to get the dialogue options with the Squirrel. However you can read the wiki page for Secrets of the Squirrel Language to save time translating. *# Acquire 1 hazel. The easiest way to get hazel is from boars. *# Speak to Sight Squirrel (5,21). He is often hidden among the trees at the top of the screen, so turning on transparency can be practical. Be careful of Ancestral Treechnids along the way -- they're aggressive and scary as hell. *# The first conversation has only one answer. In the second, choose "Dinnik ik nisitik". The squirrel will accept certain other items (boar snout, arachnee leg, blue larva skin, mushroom), but these will not advance the quest. The third conversation, again, has only one answer. *# After you have given the hazel, you should see a "perception" icon at the top of your screen. *# Proceed carefully to Grizmine, who is upstairs at (2,-1). Entering combat of any kind will cancel the perception effect, which means you have to return to the squirrel and give another hazel. You can use the zaaps though, so you might want to consider recalling to whichever zaap you're saved at and zaaping to -2, 0 (assuming you've activated it). *# Play Paper-Rock-Scissors with Grizmine until you win. Winning or losing seems to be random, but it is impossible to win the third round without having Perception. *# After you win, a message will tell you that you have acquired /pfc1 (rock), /pfc2 (leaf/paper) and /pfc3 (scissors). (A quick note: This emote is called PFC because of the French names for Paper, Rock, and Scissors. Paper (or Leaf)=Feuille, Rock (or Stone)=Pierre, and Scissors=Ciseaux.) Notes: Because it requires the ability to speak to an NPC outside of Astrub, /pfc cannot be obtained by free to play characters. /Pipo * What it does: The character plays a flute, causing a little musical note to rise up. * Location: Unknown * Players Needed: Unknown * Notes: This emote is currently not obtainable. See the talk page for details. GMs have it. Its name was found by reading through the Flash files for the game. It is probably linked to the item Flute. The animation description comes from examining the Flash files. /Point *'What it does:' The character points. *'Location:' End of the Pandikaze Dungeon. *'Players Needed:' Enough to do dungeon. *'Notes:' Scroll. It is learned by using a scroll (Scroll "Point your Finger"), similar to /oups, which is apparently gained by finishing the Pandikaze Dungeon. Sit (/Sit) * What it does: Your character sits down, regaining health. * Location: (-2,2) * Players Needed: 9 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# Step on the tile switch to open the cave (the switch is in the lower right corner of the map, partially hidden by trees) *# In the first room, have one person standing on each of the 9 tiles and pull the lever. *# In the second room, have one person standing on each of the 9 tiles forming the same pattern as in the first room (a "T") and pull the lever. *# In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /sit. (People who completed tutorial will already have it, so they may be confused by not learning a new emote. This is mostly for old French players, who were around before the /sit Emote was added to the game) Note: The sit emote can no longer be gained because it is given to you automatically when you create a character. /Weap right * What it does: Your character holds up his current weapon. (very intimidating, yes?) * Location: (-6,5) * Players Needed: 4 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# Thanks to a bunch of wild adventurers, we now know how to get this emote. *# Get to the Bwork Camp, through the cave in -1, 8. *# Get to the most north-western point in the Bwork Camp. *# Get someone to stand on the tile, behind the bush, on the lower-left corner of your screen. *# In the first room, step onto all black tiles. *# In the second room, step between the black tiles. Get one person to stand on a middle tile for the northern square, one person on the middle tile of the western square, one on the north-eastern tile in the southern square and let one person stand on the middle tile of the eastern square. (Draw a line between two black tiles, and stand on a blank tile on that imaginairy line. There should be only one option on each square that way.) *# In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /weap. Teamwork / Social Engineering When dealing with a random group of players while trying to solve an emote puzzle, a great deal of patience is required. When giving instructions, try to add the name of the person that you are addressing, as many newbies will either assume that every thing spoken in the room is directed personally at them, or will ignore anything that is not personally directed to them. Try not to get too angry with players who seem unresponsive. Many Dofus players do not speak English very well and may not understand you.